Many individuals have chain link fences that they would like to decorate but do not feel comfortable using plastic cups, plastic strips, ribbons, etc. to create a decorative display. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a chain link fence display creating system that included a number of plastic inserts having a presentation side of a desired color and that included side edges provided with grooves for specifically receiving the wire forming the links of the chain link fence in a manner to snugly hold the plastic insert even under windy and rainy conditions.